En Coma
by Luciel-San
Summary: El tiempo es algo sumamente valioso. Un año, un mes, una semana, un día, una hora, un segundo, todo eso es valioso. Lucy sabe de esto más que nadie, por ella desperdiciar ese tiempo, ahora espera a que su mejor amigo y amor de su vida despierte de un sueño que lo mantiene entre la vida y la muerte. [Two-Shot NaLu! Con un poco de Jerza, algo de GaLe y mención del Gruvia]
1. Natsu'

_**Hola a todos! Aquí Luciel-san desde el hospital!**_

_**Les explico la razón de este Two-Shot en el final de este capítulo ^u^**_

_**A leer!**_

* * *

_Natsu_

_{Natsu: Significa Verano, hijo de Júpiter. Simplemente, el verano que nunca acaba}_

Lucy POV

Aquí estoy, en frente de aquel blanco edificio con letras enormes que rezan: Hospital de Magnolia. Tomo un poco de aire y a un paso lento, entro al edificio. Voy caminando por unos pasillos hasta llegar al elevador, presiono el botón de 'subir' con el dedo índice y espero unos minutos para que llegue. Comencé a tararear una pequeña melodía hasta que las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Entré a un paso normal para luego voltearme y quedar en frente del lugar donde estaba hace un momento mientras las puertas se cerraban; fijé mi mirada hacia la parte derecha de las puertas metálicas, habían botones con números del 1 al 13. Presioné con cuidado el número 11 y el elevador comenzó a funcionar.

Miré a través de las ventanas de vidrio del elevador, viendo como subía a un ritmo lento. Podía ver a varias personas entrar y salir del hospital, acomodé mi bolso negro y mi cinturón con mis llaves, arreglé la chaqueta jean que llevaba puesta encima de mi blusa verde de tirantes, sacudí la falda marrón de volados que llevaba puesta y acomodé mis zapatillas negras. Pase mis manos cuidadosamente por mi cara, mis brazos y mi pierna izquierda estaban vendados, llevaba un parche en mi mejilla derecha y otra banda alrededor de mi cabeza. Mientras arreglaba un poco mi cabello, el elevador se detuvo en el piso 4. Las puertas metálicas se abrieron mientras una chica de cabello rojo entraba cuidadosamente al elevador donde sólo yo me encontraba. Se dió la vuelta, quedando frente a frente con las puertas y presionó el botón 7.

-Erza- susurré suavemente en un tono bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que me escuchara.

-Lucy- mencionó mi nombre con una tierna y dulce sonrisa casi maternal, le sonreí levemente, agradecida de que estaba aquí. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron y comenzó a subir.

Erza seguía sonriendo, mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, yo hacía lo mismo. Erza llevaba el cabello recojido en una cola de caballo con dos mechones rebeldes cayendo al lado de su cara hasta sus pechos, una blusa blanca con el nombre y logo de 'Fairy Tail' en letras rojas, una falda rosada y unas zapatillas blancas. Tenia unas bandas alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y tra banda en su pierna derecha, además llevaba una curita cerca de su ceja derecha. En su mano llevaba dos rosas rojas. Sonreí un poco más al ver el tierno gesto que ella le daría a su amado.

-¿Así qué visitaras a Jellal, eh?- le pregunté amablemente en un tono suave. Ella asintió con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, reí un poco ante su manera de responder-¿Cómo se encuentra?

Erza se sonrojó un poco más, aún no estaba acostumbrada a los temas relacionados con el amor, incluso si ella misma estaba envuelto en uno. Dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo algo avergonzada-El está mejor, la operación salió bien, en unos días lo dejarán salir.- Erza levantó un poco su cabeza para verme, yo le sonreí, me alegraba que el estuviera mejor.

-Me alegro- le dije sinceramente.

Erza alzó su cabeza lentamente y luego también me sonrió-¿Quieres venir conmigo?-Su mirada expresaba duda y amabilidad.

-Por supuesto- le respondí- Ademas, podremos visitar a Juvia de camino.

-y por último a Natsu- Ella sabía que lo visitaría, pues traía una rosa amarilla y una rosa rosada conmigo. Dijo esto con un poco de tristeza. Yo también me entristecí un poco. Aquel accidente fue un golpe duro para el gremio, en especial para nuestro equipó y para mí. Quería llorar, pero no lo hice, tenía que mantenerme fuerte, se que eso era lo que querías que hiciera, ¿Verdad, Natsu?

Posé mi mano sobre su hombro y con una pequeña sonrisa le dije- No te preocupes, él estará bien, el es fuerte ¿Verdad?

Me miró y sonrió tímidamente- Es verdad.

De pronto sonó el timbre del elevador indicando que llegamos al 7mo piso. Salimos a un paso normal y nos dirigimos hacia donde se se encontraba la secretaria encargada de las habitaciones. Hablamos un poco con ella y nos dijo que trasladaron a alguien mas a su habitación, después caminamos por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta blanca con los números 1346 plasmados en ella. Erza abrió la puerta con una sonrisa mientras entraba.

-Hola Je... ¿Jellal?- Erza mencionó su nombre con algo de confusión, así que decidí entrar también.

-¿Ga-Gajeel?- Tengo que admitir que la escena era algo graciosa. Gajeel tenía vendas cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo y su ojo derecho, sólo usaba unos pantalones marrones y y su pierna derecha estaba enyesada. Estaba medio parado al lado de lo que creo que era su cama mientras trataba de ahorcar a Jellal. Este parecía mareado, pero no sé si era por lo que discutían o el hecho de que Gajeel lo sacudiera como si estuviera en un juego mecánico. Levi también estaba allí, usaba una blusa lila con flores junto con unos licras morados y unos converse negros. Estaba junto con Panther Lily en sus piernas. Ambos nos sonrieron al vernos. Yo camine hasta ellos, sentandome a la derecha de Levi dejando a una Erza en medio Shock frente a la puerta.

-Hey Levi-chan- la saludé y ella me devolvió el gesto con su palma y una sonrisa- ¿Qué pasó?

Levi suspiró, como si estuviera cansada de ello.- Bueno... Verás... Es que...- ella no encontraba las palabras correctas.

-El idiota de Gajeel se cayó por un barranco- Dijo Lily con simpleza. A Levi y a mi se nos bajo una gota por la nuca al escuchar tal explicación.

-¡Cállate gato imbécil!- Gritó Gajeel, ahora acostado en su cama con un gran chichón en su cabeza. Erza se dirigió a donde Jellal y le dió un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo que este se sonrojara. Ella puso una de las rosas en un jarrón cercano a la cama de Jellal.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta. Todos miramos a una joven enfermera entrar con una libreta en mano. La joven parecía de unos 20 o 21 años. Su cabello era largo hasta la cintura de un color negro intenso con mechones azules. Usaba un traje de enfermera que consistía en un chaleco blanco con manga hasta los codos, unos pantalones blancos y largos junto con unos zapatos blancos. Sus ojos eran de un color extraño pero llamativos junto a su piel morena, eran color 'ámbar' si no me equivoco.

-¡Hana-san!-Dijeron Erza y Jellal alegremente y en sincronía.

-¡Buenos Días!- Dijo ella saludando a la pareja y a nosotros.-Mi nombre es Hana Ryu ¡Es un placer!- Dijo ella dándonos una leve reverencia.

-Lucy Heartfilia- Dije con una sonrisa, pude oír a Levi decir 'Levi McGarden' justo despúes de mí.

Hana se colocó en una silla en medio de Jellal y Gajeel para estar frente a ellos dejando la libreta en donde estaba el jarrón. De la nada, sacó una rosa naranja y una rosa morada- Jellal, aquí esta la rosa que me pediste- Dijo ella entregándole la rosa morada a Jellal- y esta es la tuya Gajeel- dijo entregándole la rosa naranja.

De pronto se paró y se acercó a Jellal y comenzó a revisarlo. Le agarró el mentón y lo levantó dejando ver una cicatriz de su lado izquierdo, puso su dedo índice sobre la cicatriz, le puso algo de fuerza y luego lo soltó cuidadosamente. Agarró su cara entre sus manos con algo de fuerza para que Jellal la mirara a los ojos, Erza se tensó por un momento en su asiento a mi lado, le puse una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla, yo sé que ella estaba celosa, pero... Estábamos en un hospital. Mire a Jellal y vi que veía a Hana-san con nerviosismo y ¿miedo? Hana lo soltó, cogió la libreta, suspiró y de un momento a otro le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza con la libreta, la cual casi se rompe.

-¡No seas testarudo!- Le comenzó a regañar mientras que este solo ponía sus manos en su cabeza, justo donde lo habían golpeado en modo de protección-¡Te dije que no te sobresforzaras!- Siguió con más gritos.-¡Me voy por unos 5 minutos y ya te buscas pelea!- suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y luego caminó hacia donde Erza- Erza-san, lamento mis modales, pero deberías saber más que nadie su condición- ella asintió levemente- Pero por suerte no tubo daños graves- comenzó a anotar algo en su libreta- Podrá salir mañana como a las 10am, tiene que tomar esta medicina cada 12 horas.- Le dió un pequeño papel y Erza le agradeció levemente y se dirigió a donde Jellal.

Hana se dirigió a donde Gajeel y antes de llegar le tiró la libreta en su cara haciendo que la cabeza de este chocara contra la pared dejando varias grietas. Levi se levantó preocupada.- ¡¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no te pelees con los otros pacientes?!¿¡Ni sí quiera puedes comportarte cuando vienen a visitarte?!- Hana le gritó prácticamente en su oído. Gajeel intentó taparselos, pero no serviría de nada, creo que toda Magnolia la oyó. Luego de un pequeño tiempo, suspiró y tomó la libreta entre sus manos y comenzó a escribir- ¿Quien está encargado de él?- se podía notar algo de molestia en su voz.

-Yo- dijo Levi tímidamente.

-El cabeza de hierro aquí, saldrá en 2 días- se escuchó un '¡Oye!' De parte de Gajeel, pero se calló al ver la intensa y ¿cruel? mirada de la enfermera.- En fin, quisiera saber si es posible que venga la próxima semana para un chequeo ¿Si?- Dijo amablemente pasándole un papel a Levi. Creo que esta chica tiene severos cambios de humor.

-Por supuesto- dijo Levi.

-Bueno, me retiro por hoy ¡Nos veremos pronto!- Dijo al salir con una sonrisa.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que Jellal decidió hablar- Que carácter... - Todos asentimos, no todos los día ves a una enfermera golpear a sus pacientes.

-¿A dónde van ahora?- preguntó Levi.

-Vamos a ver a Juvia y luego a N-Natsu- su nombre se me había atorado en la garganta, aún me dolía lo que pasó. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

-B-bueno, yo me quedaré aquí para vigilarlos, ¿podrían entregarles las rosas por nosotros?- preguntó Levi.

-Claro-Dijo Erza recogiendo la rosa morada de Jellal mientras yo recogía la rosa naranja de Gajeel y la rosa verde que traía Levi. Era raro ver esa muestra de afecto de parte de Gajeel, pero en esta situación, supongo que era de esperarse. Nos despedimos de ellos para ir a donde Juvia.

Su habitación no estaba tan lejos, ya que la de ella es la 1351. Caminamos lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación, esta vez yo abrí la puerta y nos encontramos con Juvia, Gray y la enfermera de hace unos minutos.

-¡Buenos Días!- Saludé con algo de ánimo a mis amigos y a Hana-san.

-¿Cómo estas Juvia?- dijo Erza mientras entrábamos a la habitación.

-¡Juvia se encuentra muy bien!- Dijo la peliazul con alegría sentándose en la cama. Juvia tenía bandas en su brazo derecho y en los tobillos, usaba una blusa color celeste con unos jeans y sus zapatillas marrones estaban al borde de la cama.

-Yo estoy mejor, gracias- Gray dijo esto con una sonrisa y el 'Gracias' con algo de sarcasmo provocando que comenzara a reír un poco, ¿Hace cuanto que no reía así? Creo qué uno meses. Gray llevaba una camiseta azul oscuro y unos jeans con converse blancos. Su frente estaba vendada al igual que sus codos y llevaba unos parches en ambas mejillas.

- Bueno- Hana continuó con lo que sea que estaba diciéndoles- Ya todo está bien, así que puedes irte- Se dirigió a la puerta con un poco de prisa- ¡Nos vemos!

- ¿Así qué ya puedes salir?- Le pregunté con un tono de alivio.

-¡Sí!- Dijo con emoción. Se puso las zapatillas mientras Gray la ayudaba a levantarse. Cuando ya estaban listos, cada uno cogió una rosa del Jarrón, Juvia cogió una rosa celeste y Gray una azul.

-Ustedes van a visitar a Natsu-san, ¿verdad?- preguntó Juvia. Erza y yo solo asentimos.-¿Podemos acompañarlas?- Preguntó Gray.

-Claro- dijo Erza mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación seguida por mí, Juvia y por último Gray.

Caminamos lentamente por los pasillos hasta volver a la sala donde estaba la secretaria. Ella marcó algo en un papel diciéndole a Juvia que viniera la próxima semana, a lo cual ella aceptó. Caminamos un poco más hasta llegar al elevador, entramos y presione cuidadosamente otra vez el número 11. Las puertas metálicas se cerraron dando inicio a su viaje para llegar al piso deseado. Estaba algo nerviosa, hace una semana que no lo veo. ¿Estará bien? ¿Cuál será su condición? ¿Ya despertó? Creo qué de verdad parecía muy nerviosa, ya que Gray puso su mano en mi hombro.

-Tranquila, él estará bien- Comenzó a decir con calma- sabes que testarudo es flamita, no se rendirá tan fácil ¿Verdad?- y me sonrió.

- Tienes razón- respondí sonriendo un poco, debo de tener almenos algo de esperanza.

El timbre volvió a sonar indicando que llegamos al piso #11 y las puertas se empezaron a abrir. Les digo, no estaba lista para lo que vi, simplemente no podía creerlo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, vi como varias enfermeras, enfermeros y doctores iban corriendo, traían una camilla con varias manchas de sangre, me preguntaba quien era hasta que lo vi. Era Natsu, lo sabía, ese cabello despeinado color rosa es inconfundible. Su máscara de oxígeno estaba llena de sangre, aún con los ojos cerrados, tosía y tosía más sangré, se notaba que se le hacia difícil respirar. Yo no pude más, la escena era demasiado impactante para mí; solté mi bolso, aún con las rosas en mano.

_**-¡Natsu!-**_

* * *

_**Bueno, Gracias por leer!**_

_**Este Two-Shot esta basado en hechos reales, algo parecido a lo que paso mientras yo estaba en el hospital. Les explicare mejor en la 2da parte.**_

_**Mantenganse al tanto para la próxima! Y dejen sus hermosos reviews!**_

_**Se despide por ahora, Luciel-San~**_


	2. Lucy

_**Hola a Todos! Aqui Luciel-San con la 2da parte x3! De verdad lamento la tardanza TwT Es que tengo que hacer una monografía para el viernes y aún no terminó TTwTT.**_

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes le pertenecen a nuestro odiado pero querido Trollshima [Estupido manga, yo lloré ;-;] Hana me pertenece más o menos... Ya sabrán porque._**

**_AHORA LEAN!_**

* * *

_Lucy_

_{Lucy: Significa luz, hija del Sol. Simplemente una luz eterna}_

-¡Natsu!- Grité a todo pulmón comenzando a correr hacia él, pero unos guardias me agarraron de los brazos para que no pudiera llegar-¡Suéltenme! ¡Dejenme ir! ¡Natsu!- comencé a llorar cuando vi que se llevaban a Natsu lejos de mí.

-Señorita, le suplicamos que no vaya para aya, por favor- dijo uno de los guardias, pero yo seguía haciendo fuerza.- Sólo personal autorizado.

-¿Lucy-san?- aún con lágrimas en los ojos, miré hacia adelante. Ahí frente a mí se encontraba Hana con una cara de preocupacion. Llevaba varios papeles, un suero y un tubo de oxígeno.-¿Vienen por Natsu-san?

-Sí-dijo Erza en un tono firme y de preocupación. Yo aún seguía intentando pelear contra los guardias, yo solo quería ir con Natsu.

-Goro, Hachiro, déjenlos pasar- De pronto los guardias me soltaron y miré a Hana-san con una cara de confusión aún llorando- Vengan, síganme- Ella comenzó caminar a un paso veloz hacia uno de los pasillos. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, fuí corriendo tras ella y los otros también me siguieron. Llegamos a una sala con varias sillas y frente a ellas una puerta blanca con los números 777 grabados en ella- Por favor, les suplico que esperen aquí- Dijo la enfermera mientras entraba a la habitación.

Esto era mucho para mí. Colapsé en mis rodillas y comencé a llorar fuertemente con las manos en mi cara. Ya no lo soportaba, esto ya era mucha presión para mi. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estará vivo? ¿Qué le pasa? Si tan sólo hubiera sido más fuerte... Sentí unas manos en mi espalda y una mano frente a mí para ayudarme a pararme. Juvia estaba frente mío tendiéndome una mano, mientras que Gray y Erza trataban de calmarme.

-Juvia también está preocupada por Natsu-san-Dijo Juvia aún con su mano extendida frente a mí, ella también estaba llorando.- Lo único que Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Gray-sama y los demás podemos hacer es confiar en él.

-S-Sí-Dije entre titubeos, ella tenía razón. Sólo me queda confiar en él. Acepté su mano y nos dirigimos a un grupo de sillas que rodeaban una mesa.

**12:20pm**

Pasaron 2, 7... Han pasado unos 10 minutos del incidente y aún no hay respuesta. Gray se ofreció a buscarnos algo de beber y de comer. Erza, Juvia y yo mantuvimos una pequeña conversación, pero eso no me ayudaba mucho, seguía pensando en Natsu.

**01:13pm**

Esto es malo, no hay señal de él y ya estoy nerviosa, Gray está en un estado parecido al mío, sólo que peor. Pareciera como sí se fuera a volver loco. Enserio me estaba preocupando, ¿Estarás bien Natsu?

**01:40pm**

Ya estaba más calmada mientras miraba fijamente la puerta. De pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a un hombre de estatura regular con el cabello grisáceo junto con un gran bigote del mismo color y unos anteojos, además usaba una bata blanca de doctor. El hombre se nos acercó mientras que algunas enfermeras salían de la habitación.

-¿Quien es el representante del señor Dragneel?- Preguntó quitando la mirada de su gran libreta.

-Yo señor- Dije mientras me paraba hacia donde el doctor y que estuviera frente a él.

-Usted no estuvo aquí esta semana, así que déjeme refrescar le la memoria con algunas cosas desde el principio-Comenzó a decir el doctor mientras yo me preparaba para lo peor-Natsu Dragneel fue traído al hospital en un estado crítico. Se hallaron 3 costillas rotas, 2 fracturas en la columna vertebral, un esguince en el pie derecho, un pulmón rasgado, 2 llagas profundas en cada brazo, un fuerte moretón en el cráneo y una gran herida profunda en la espalda desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la parte derecha de su cintura. Aun después de tratar la heridas, el golpe que recibió en el cráneo lo llevó a caer en un estado severo de coma. Esto sucedió exactamente hace 8 meses y 3 días.- Eso lo sabía, pero antes de que pudiera protestar, el doctor continuó- En esta última semana su condición ha empeorado. Sus pulmones han abierto una herida severa que hacen que la sangre entre a estos órganos.- El doctor me miró a los ojos- No estamos seguros si el sobrevivirá, además las probabilidades son menos del 50%- Y aquí viene- Por eso queremos pedirle que por favor nos deje desconectar la máquina vital.

Estaba en shock, no podía responder. Acaso oí bien? Ellos quieren que abandone a Natsu? Pero antes de que saliera de mi estado Erza me interrumpió.

-¡¿Acaso está loco?! ¡Por supuesto que no!-

-Señorita, tiene que entender que...-

-¡Me importa un maldito comino lo que diga!- Ahora fue Gray quien interrumpió-¡No lo dejaremos atrás!

Juvia se puso a mi lado-¡Claro que no! ¿Verdad Lucy-san?

-¡Claro! ¡No lo dejaremos ir!- Dije.

-Como quieran- Suspiró el doctor mientras se iba. Detrás de el, vi como otras enfermeras y enfermeros sacaban sábanas y batas manchadas de sangre. Luego de un tiempo, todos decidimos entrar. Adentro vimos que como Hana movía el desfibrilador a un lado. Justo en el medio de la habitación, se encontraba Natsu. Su cabello era un poco más claro, al igual que su piel era un poco más pálida. Tenía nuevas sábanas y una nueva bata puesta. Sinceramente, aquella vista me deprimía.

Hana se acercó hacia nosotros -Vendré después a revisar como está todo.- y luego de eso, dejó la habitación.

Después de que la enfermera se había ido, cada uno de nosotros colocó nuestras rosas y la de nuestros compañeros en el florero cerca de la camilla. Yo me senté en la silla que estaba a mi derecha de la camilla, para Natsu sería su izquierda. No pude evitar poner mis manos cerca de la suya. Cuando mis dedos rozaron su mano, pude sentir que su temperatura ya no era cálida, si no fría. Agarré su mano de manera algo brusca, pero no me importó.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue mi culpa.

Por mi culpa Natsu está en esa condición. Por mi culpa Natsu no ha podido ver la luz desde hace 8 meses. Si tan sólo hubiese sido más fuerte, si tan sólo no me hubiera quedado en ese lugar, si tan sólo... Si tan sólo no hubiese sugerido esa misión, Natsu no estaría en este dilema.

**~Flashback~ [Aun Lucy POV]**

Corría por los pasillos de la cueva, nos encontrábamos en la guarida del ladrón. Mientras miraba por los pasillos, me resbale con algo y atravesé la ventana que estaba en frente. Cerré los ojos fuertemente y me abrasé a mi misma esperando la caída, pues de alguna manera había llegado al 3er piso. Aún sentía como la fuerte brisa me llevaba junto con la fría lluvia que caía mientras esperaba el golpe, pero nunca llegó. En su lugar, sentí unos cálidos brazos rodear mi cuerpo.

-¡Natsu!- Grité cuando abrí mis ojos y vi a mi pelirosa compañero.

-Hey Luce- su voz sonaba más grave y apenas audible. ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a llover tan fuerte?

De la nada se olló un fuerte rugido sacudiendo la tierra en la que estábamos, por suerte, Natsu había saltado justo a tiempo esquivando a la bestia que se estrelló contra el edificio. La bestia era una especie de minotauro gigante con un sólo ojo y pesuñas en vez de brazos y piernas. Sobre él, se encontraban Gray y Erza tratando de calmar a la bestia.

-¡Oigan!-Gritó Natsu dejándome en el suelo-¡Casi nos matan!

-¡Bueno Flamita, ven y cargate a esta cosa!- exclamó Gray mientras congelaba las manos del monstruo, sólo para que este los rompiera con facilidad y lanzara a Gray al aire.

-¡Paren de pelear y detengan a este monstruo!-Gritó Erza, la cual también había sido lanzada al aire mientras se re-equipaba en la armadura de la emperatriz del rayo y apuntaba hacia el monstruo a lo que al instante un enorme rayo le cayó encima y gracias a la lluvia, fue super efectivo. Gray, por su parte, congelo parte de la lluvia que caía y las volvió todas en varias lanzas de hielo, las cuales le dieron al monstruo, aunque algunas fallaron. Natsu, a pesar de la fuerte lluvia, usó su rugido del dragón de fuego, efectivamente dándole a los pies del monstruo y haciendo que se cayera de espaldas. De la nada, Juvia surgió de un charco y aprovechó el momento para atacar con una gigantesca ola de agua hacia el monstruo, el cual rugió de dolor ante el cambio de temperatura.

La lluvia se había detenido, sólo se sentía ligeramente las gotas sobre su piel. El sol aún no salía, el lugar estaba iluminado, pero no lo suficiente. Todos se reunieron a unos pocos metros del monstruo mientras conversaban.

**Fin de Lucy POV [Narracion en 3ra persona]**

-Al fin lo logramos- dijo Erza, re-equipando su armadura por su atuendo normal y seco- Gracias a ti también Juvia.

-¡Juvia lo aprecia mucho Erza-San!- decía Juvia, la cual no estaba del todo mojada pues... Ella ES el agua.

-Lo bueno es que terminamos la misión de una puñetera vez- Mencionó el pelirosa encendiendo sus llamas para luego apagarlas y mostrarse seco- Tendremos que repartir la recompensa de nuevo, son 1 millón de jewels por ese monstruo de allí- señaló hacia la feroz bestia inconsciente.

-Oigan, es injusto que Lucy y yo tengamos que quedarnos mojados- decía Gray dándole un vistazo a la maga celestial, la cual ahora llevaba ropa del mundo estelar y lo miraba con cara de '¿Uh?' -¡No tu también!

-No es como si necesitaras ropa, stripper- dijo Natsu señalando a Gray, sólo para que se diera cuenta que andaba en sus bóxers y se pusiera como loco buscando sus ropas.

Todos reían ante el mal hábito de Gray, pero había algo, una pequeña cosa que no andaba bien. Nadie notó cuando la bestia se había parado de su lugar. Nadie notó el cambio de color en su ojo de marrón a un enfermizo rojo carmesí. Y nadie, absolutamente nadie notó la sombra que asechaba a la rubia mientras una de las pesuñas amenazaba con acabar con la vida de la Heartfilia. Eso, hasta que Natsu notó un extraño olor. Un cierto instinto asesino, una increíble y poderosa sed de sangre. Y ahí fue que lo vió, la inmensa sombra del monstruo apunto de masacrar a Lucy.

No había tiempo para reaccionar. No podía formular un ataque lo suficiente fuerte como para derribar al monstruo que los amenazaba, había gastado toda su magia en la pelea anterior. No podía formular un plan, ya la rubia habría muerto. No sabía que hacer, el sentía que no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada por ella, hasta que las palabras de su padre le llegaron a la mente. Un recuerdo muy lejano del cual jamás había escuchado seriamente hasta ese día.

_**Recuerdo~**_

"—Natsu, habrá un día en el que vayas a querer a una persona demasiado para ser verdad, esa persona se volverá tu mundo, ella será tu todo— decía un gran dragón rojo en frente de un niño de apenas 8 años.

—Pero papa, yo te quiero mucho a tí— dijo el pequeño niño de extraño color de cabello. El dragón sonrió ante su mención, pero suspiró al ver lo idiota que era su hijo adoptivo.

—Yo también Natsu— dijo acariciando los cabellos del chico con sus garras— Pero te estoy hablando de otra clase de querer; el amor. Como dije, esa persona será tu todo, tu mundo completo. Como eres un dragón slayer, eso significa que también tienes las capacidades de un dragón, eso significa que sólo tendrás 1 de esas personas en toda tu vida. Jamás podrás elegir tu mismo. Sabrás que es ella en el momento en que la conozcas y deberás protegerla con toda tu vida, porque si ella muere, es como si tu murieras también. Esas son las parejas de los dragones, nuestro tesoro, así que prométeme que jamás dejarás que otra persona te quite ese tesoro— Terminó su discurso el gran y feroz dragón.

Natsu, a pesar de no entenderlo completamente, sonrió y asintió hacia su padre, haciendo que este sonriera.

'Recuerda hijo mío, un dragón sin su tesoro, no es un dragón.'"

**_Fin de recuerdo~_**

Y no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarse hacia la rubia y tomar su lugar, porque ella era, ES su compañera, su tesoro. Desde qué se conocieron en el puerto de Hargeon se sintió atraído hacia la rubia. Después, se fueron conociendo. Todo su ser le encantaba, especialmente su olor a vainilla y fresas frescas. Para él, ella era perfecta y no dudaría ni un segundo en sacrificar su vida por la de ella. En especial después de haber tenido todo el valor para hacerle esa propuesta hace 2 días.

Así que cuando la pesuña del gigantesco monstruo decendió para aplastarla, no dudo ni un momento para lanzarse de su puesto hacia Lucy, empujarla y tomar su lugar. Pudo ver su cara de sorpresa, la de todos, cuando se había parado de reír y se había lanzado hacia Lucy. Pudo ver la cara de confusión de la rubia cuando la empujó y tomó su lugar, para luego ver como su cara cambiaba a una de horror dándole a entender que se dió cuenta de lo que iba a pasar, había escuchado varios suspiros y jadeos de sorpresa, así que suspiró y miró hacia adelante, a donde estaba SU rubia, y le sonrió, porque había logrado proteger su tesoro.

**Lucy POV**

Cuando Natsu me había empujado, no entendía nada, hasta que lo vi, al gran monstruo que estaba a punto de deshacerse de mí. Vi las mismas caras de horror en Erza, Juvia y Gray, hasta volver a mirar a Natsu, me estaba sonriendo. Y justamente cuando vi su sonrisa, así mismo desapareció. El monstruo trajo hacia abajo su pesuña con una fuerza increíble, aplastando el cuerpo de Natsu frente a mis ojos. El enfermizo sonido de huesos romperse surgió cuando impactó contra Natsu. Un enfermizo 'CRACK' se oyó mientras sus ojos parecían que saldrían de sus cuencas y escupía sangre de su boca, además de que sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir y estaban sangrando. Su sangre salpicó en mi cara, estaba casi fría y eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

El monstruo, antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiera reaccionar, ejerció un poco más de fuerza en sus pies y luego los quitó del cuerpo de Natsu, al cual lo agarró del cuello y lo lanzó hacia el extraño castillo del que me había lanzado, creando grietas llenas de sangre en el impacto. El monstruó gruñó sacándome fuera de mis pensamientos.

-¡Lucy! ¡Ayuda a. Natsu! - gritó Erza mientras re-equipaba la armadura del purgatorio, Gray tenía preparado un enorme martilló de hielo y Juvia tenía agua flotando a su alrededor lista para atacar.

No dude en en salir corriendo e ir hacia Natsu evitando al monstruo mientras los otros lo derrotaban.

Ahí, recostado de la pared, se encontraba mi compañero de equipo de pelo rosa. Su cabeza estaba baja y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil como el de un muñeco. De sus heridas salían inmensas cantidades de sangre y las ligeras gotas de lluvia no ayudaban mucho. Lo acomodé un poco mejor y lo puse entre mis brazos, para que su cabeza estuviera mirando un poco hacia adelante. De su frente caía algo de sangre, al igual que de su boca y tenía sus ojos cerrados duramente.

—Natsu... Hey, Natsu— llamé a mi compañero, el cual a duras penas abrió un poco los ojos.

—Hey— susurró, siendo interrumpido por sangre saliendo de su boca. Lucy no pudo evitarlo e hizo todo lo posible para detener la sangre que salía de su lado derecho, en el cual tenía una herida profunda.

—¡Erza! ¡Gray! ¡Juvia!— grité, pero a lo mejor no me escucharon, por suerte, la única que escuchó fue Juvia y no dudó ni un segundo en venir.

—Oh por Dios— la oí murmurar mientras que usaba su magia de agua para tratar de limpiar la herida, haciendo que Natsu pusiera una cara de dolor.— Juvia no sabe mucho de medicina como Wendy-san, pero Juvia estudia un poco.

Yo asentí, no podía estar viéndolo en ese estado por mucho tiempo... Y ahí fue cuando lo oí, un fuerte rugido, demasiado, demasiado cerca de mí. Voltee sólo para ver que el monstruo estaba a sólo unos pocos metros de mi, dispuesto a atacarme con una de sus garras.

—¡Lucy-San!—

—¡Lucy!—

—¡Cuidado!—

Cerré mis ojos y me preparé para el impacto... El cual raramente nunca llegó. Abrí mis ojos sólo para ver a Juvia al borde de las lágrimas tampándose la boca con sus manos y una expresión de horror estaba en su cara. Mi curiosidad me mató, así que mire en donde ella estaba mirando... Por Dios. No lo pude evitar, ese incontrolable dolor en el pecho, la sensación de que mi corazón paraba de latir por un segundo, el hecho de que juraba que dejaba de respirar y que en cualquier segundo me iba a desmayar sólo al ver esa imagen me ponía mal.

Natsu... Aquella persona que veía en frente mío era Natsu. Natsu, Salamander, el mago más problemático de Fairy Tail; Natsu, el chico con el que me topé en Hargeon; el mismo que chico que cumplió mis sueños; el único chico que de verdad me robó el corazón; Natsu, el chico que me llevo en diferentes aventuras cuando me pidió ser su novia... Y Natsu, el hombre que a pesar de ser un idiota y un pirómano sin sentido, tomó el valor para pedirme matrimonio hace 2 días... Pero ahora todo eso se convertía en... Nada.

Frente a mí, estaba Natsu... Pero no exactamente como quería que estuviera. El monstruo si me había atacado, pero Natsu, con sus fuerzas restantes, se levantó y tomó mi lugar. Así que ahora lo único que podía ver era la espalda de mi amado con una enorme garra atravesando su cuerpo. Y al final tenía razón, si me desmayé.

**~Fin del Flashback~**

—Después de 3 días que estuve inconsciente, Gray, Erza y Juvia me dijeron que habían derrotado al monstruo y que habían podido llevarte al hospital, pero— la voz se me quebró en la garganta y no dudé en soltar aquellas lágrimas que había guardado desde ese día fatal— pe-pero...— no podía seguir así. Lloré, encima de la ahora fría mano de Natsu. Todo era mi culpa, mía sola y de nadie más.m8 meses han pasado y jamás lo superaré. ¿Qué había sido de mi futuro con él? Esto simplemente tenía que ser mentira.

Una cruel broma, si eso debe ser. Una estúpida broma de parte de todos y cada una de las personas en este mundo. Simplemente no podía ser verdad. ¿Oh si? ¿Acaso este era el final? Tenía que ser absurdo. Eso no puede pasar. En cualquier momento, inclusive ahora, Natsu despertará y me dirá que todo esto fue una mentira y yo lo regañaría y lo golpearía, sólo para terminar besándolo y decirle que lo extrañé. Él podría salir de este lugar y nos casaríamos, viajaríamos y formaríamos una familia... Tenía que ser así ¿verdad? Todo esto debía ser sólo un engaño.

Aún con lágrimas cayendo de mis ojos, miré hacia el rostro de Natsu, su frío y pálido rostro detrás de esa máscara de oxígeno, esperando a que me dijera que esto había sido una broma pesada con su típica sonrisa.

... Eso jamás pasó...

.

.

.

—Vivirá—

—¿Eh?— aquella voz, una hermosa pero suave voz había hablado y sólo miré hacia el otro lado de la cama para encontrarme con Hana, la enfermera. Pero, ahora era diferente... —¿Hana? Eres... ¿Eclair? ¿Y-Y cómo sabes eso?

Ella estaba muy diferente. Su cabello marrón era largo hasta por debajo de su cintura y sólo usaba un vestido blanco. ¿Porqué andaba así? Me pregunté, pero esa no era la única pregunta que tenía en mente.

—Natsu, el vivirá— volvió a decir mientras le quitaba la máscara de oxígeno.

—¿Co-como lo sabes? — volví a preguntar mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

—¿Lo amas? —me preguntó.

—Si— había dudado un poco, pues la pregunta no me la esperaba.

—¿Morirías por él?— esta vez hizo que me levantara de la silla para que la mirara bien, aún con lágrimas en mis ojos.

—Por supuesto que sí— ¿por qué respondía estas preguntas? No lo sé, sólo tenía el presentimiento de que debía hacerlo.

—Entonces...— comenzó dejando un largo silencio. Sólo para que me mirara a los ojos, viendo como estos brillaban un tono dorado—¿Por qué no vives por él?

La pregunta, por más suave y absurda que sonara, se clavó en mi mente. No tenía la respuesta, por suerte ella habló.

—El amor es algo único Lucy, muy pocas veces es fructífero y aveces toma un gran tiempo de encontrar. Pero un amor verdadero sólo se encuentra de manera aleatoria, jamás sabremos como ni cuando pasará, pero tu y Natsu lo han encontrado.— ahora Hana -o mejor dicho Eclair—había agarrado mis manos— Siempre, en amores como estos hay un gran problema que se debe superar y ustedes ya lo han hecho. Sólo queda una solución Lucy. Demuestrale tu amor.

Me quede sonrojada y paralizada mientras Hana daba unos pasos hacia atrás mientras me sonreía cálidamente. Sólo para que ella suspirará cálidamente.

—Fue bueno verte otra vez Lucy—

Y entonces, por alguna razón de la cual no estoy segura, cumplí con lo que dijo y lo besé. Aquellos labios que había extrañado tanto durante estos 8 meses, sentí como si de pronto cambiarán de temperatura y se volvieran cálidos y suaves otra vez... Y lo impensable pasó, sentí como si de verdad Natsu me respondiera el beso, pero no me alteré. Lo extrañaba. Y por Dios, si esto era un sueño, jamás quisiera despertar.

Cuando la falta de aire se me hizo presente, me separé de él, aún con los ojos cerrados, sólo para sentir un cálida mano sobre mi mejilla y que una voz ronca y fuerte a la vez me susurrara.

—¿Podrías dejar de preocuparte? No me gusta verte llorar—

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y no dudé ni un segundo en lanzarme sobre él, abrazarlo, sentirlo, con algo de miedo de que fuera desaparecer justo ahora y que todo hubiera sido un sueño, sólo para que él me abrazara con más fuerza.

—¡Natsu!— había gritado llorando de felicidad— ¡Eres tu! ¡De verdad eres tu!

—Si, soy yo—dijo entre mi cuello. No me cabía la felicidad dentro de mí.

Poco tiempo después, los chicos junto Gajeel, Levy y Jellal entraron a la habitación sólo para celebrar el hecho de Natsu seguía vivo y había despertado. Jamás volvimos a saber de Eclair, es como si hubiera desaparecido, pero me enseño algo que siempre debería de tener en mente, más que la última vez.

No importa la situación o el riesgo que aparezca en nuestra vida que pueda cambiar nuestro futuro, debemos de vivir todo al máximo e incluso dar la vida por ello.

Mi futuro estaba claro, ya no lo podía imaginar ¿Cuantas aventuras más viviremos? Creo que pronto lo sabré, en especial si tengo a Natsu a mi lado.

_[No importa cuantas veces nos caemos en el camino, lo importante es cuantas veces nos volvemos a levantar]_

* * *

**_Y eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado x3 porque... HABRÁ UN ONE-SHOT QUE LE SIGUE!_**

**_Se llamará: Mi Luz. Esta vez Natsu lo narrá x3 así que estén atentos!_**

**_Bueno, esta es la historia en la que esta basada:_**

**_Hace ya varios meses estuve interna y como fue de emergencia me pusieron en la misma habitación que un señor que había estado en coma durante 6 meses por un accidente automovilistico y su esposa siempre estaba con el. Cuando me cambiaron de habitación para yo tener una propia, alguien me había despertado en medio de la noche, una enfermera(Hana) su nombre era Hannah Everstone. Ella era una de las nuevas enfermeras y todos las conocían, ella siempre les ayudaba mucho a todos, incluyéndome, e incluso ella me dijo que podía visitar a la pareja. Y así lo hacía de vez en cuando hasta que por fin el hombre despertó y le agradeció mucho a la enfermera. Lamentablemente, ese mismo día- según lo que me contaron- mientras caminaba hacia su casa, la habían asesinado creyendo que era otra persona. _**

**_Pensé que eso había sido muy injusto así que cree esta historia en su honor :3_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y esten atentos para el próximo One-Shot!_**

**_Se despide, Luciel-San~_**


End file.
